User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 63: Surviving Insanity
I stood there, thinking to myself. Who could this woman be? What did she want with me? And was it weird that when I saw her, I thought of my brother, Shade? I decided it was time to head back. I crossed the grass, stopping at the Crescentian wall. If it was this wall that was causing the time lapse, or whatever it was that was going on, would breaking it put a stop to it? Maybe that would be the solution, but I didn't have the power to break it. I would have to get one of the others to. I jumped, easily reaching the height of the wall, standing on the top of it. Standing on the in-between of a stopped existence and a flourishing one. I was almost sad to leave the scenery of the forest. It was wonderful to see something that wasn't frozen in time or drained of color. I leapt into the frozen world, returning to the scene of the one-sided fight. Nike was already gone, but Senterra, Gaia, and Volcan were still in the same place. "You ok, Senterra?" Volcan asked her, offering his hand. She grabbed it, standing firmly on her feet. "I'm fine," She replied. She sounded irritated. It was understandable, of course it was. She just watched her brother die. Her favorite one of our new siblings nonetheless. "Where is Allagar?" There was a pause as realization struck Volcan. "No! No! No! No!" Volcan rampaged, and as he punched the ground, Nike reappeared. Only to be chased off again by a random barrage of darts. Did any of my siblings use darts? I hadn't yet familiarized myself with them. I could only remember them by name. After all, we did just meet. It was weird how we all had just accepted them. the main reason for that is because we had proof. All of them except for Allagar had a symbol on their bodies that we all had considered sacred. A gift from Demonis himself, separating us from normal Demonians. We called it the Heart of Demonia. Because we felt, that with this gift, we were all apart of Demonia's heart. The very reason for it's existence. Allagar's story of our passed lives, if I could believe them, only further proved that. If his story was correct, we'd saved Demonia several times, even from itself. It was weird. I wondered how we had been separated in our reincarnation lines. I could see now that the thrower of the darts was not one of our siblings. It was a girl. About as tall as me. She was also colorless. But from the shade of grey she was, it was obvious she didn't have anything dark on her. Except for the shadows of her hair that were solely on her forehead from were her bangs were. She had a dart in between every space of her fingers, standing in a threatening pose that obviously was a warning. Who did she think she was? Senterra created this town, why would anyone from it threaten her. How did this girl escape the time lapse? "Wait!" Senterra shouted. "How are you not frozen?" "So you're behind this?" The girl accused. "No! The one you just hit was. But he explained how it worked." "This place. It's called Crescentia, right?" "Yes. Why?" "Because I was born here." What? If this girl was born there, why would she even begin to think that Senterra was behind this hell. The girls stance didn't drop. She still looked ready to drop one of them in an instant. "Look, I mean you no harm, neither do my brother's here. If you were born here, then you should know Gaia and I created this town." Senterra's voice was frantic, her mind was probably racing just as fast as mine was. It was frustrating knowing you could only watch. Watch while your siblings died. Wait while insanity took you second by second into its dark clutches. "No. You simply rose it from the ashes. I was born on the planet Crescentia. This is a piece from my home." The girl dropped her stance, signifying the worst of the interrogation was over. "I assure you, we mean no harm," Gaia spoke up. The black on the ground, the shadows, I assumed, shifted. Or did I imagine it? No. I was sane enough. That couldn't have been my imagination. "We're not going to have a problem here, are we?" A feminine voice asked in a slightly threatening manner. A jet black figure rose from the shadows of the building. It looked familiar. I studied the lines of the figures body and kenw instantly who it was. Kisara. In an instant the girl threw all of her darts at her. A black blur of the shadows whirled their way in front of Kisara, somehow managing to protect her. It changed it's form, it looked like a tornado from the angle that I was standing in. The top of the 'tornado' was aimed at the girl who had attacked Kisara. Hundreds of the very same darts she had thrown at Kisara were thrown back through the mouth of the 'tornado'. Incredible! Who would've thought Kisara had an ability such as this? The girl was stabbed in multiple locations on her body. "Neutralization!" The girl screamed, obviously healing her injuries. The darts must have been poison tipped. "I see. You want to make this difficult." The blackness drained from Kisara's body, leaving traces of it on her body. Or was that her clothes? She wore very dark colored clothing, so it was hard to tell. She jumped to a roof, looking down at her attacker. "You've picked the wrong people to fight." Kisara raised her hand and as she did, then entire area shook. It looked as if the shadows were being rearranged to center around Kisara's attacker. The ground cracked. What was Kisara doing? She was going to kill them all! I had to move. Now. I ran forwrd, avoiding the cracking earth. I took a sharp corner, trying my hardest to evade the breaking earth. It split wide open underneath Senterra. "No!" I shouted, as if that would save Senterra. I barely noticed the swirling blackness under the girl as I saw Senterra floating above the crack in the ground. Was this only happening in the world that I was trapped in? If it was, then what was happening with my other siblings? I didn't hear them. Did they leave me here? It didn't matter. The crack took the corner with me, chasing me down every street I turned on. No matter how many turns, no matter where I went, it followed. It was time to accept fate. This is how it ended. I stopped running. Instead, I jumped into the spreading fissure, plunging into the darkness. I smacked into the ground after a few seconds, but I was sliding. I was wrong. This was no ground. It was a slide. I was being led somewhere. I was now plunging headfirst down a slide that, for all I knew, was leading to my death. When it finally ended, I noticed a bright light. I could see the brown of the earthern room. I could see the colorful posters, the colorful decor of the room. I was no longer in the time lapse. This was the second time I had managed to leave it. "Hello Aqua. Welcome to my home." The voice returned, sounding more cryptic this time than ever. She was leading me to my death. It was the only solution I could think of. I tensed, prepared for what was coming. Category:Blog posts